World Trigger Ship Drabbles
by luna0starlight
Summary: Hello So one day I was bored, poked around on a bit and found no short ship drabbles. So, I decided to make my own. Please help me carry on this story. Warning: I don't own the characters, anime and all that jazz. I suck at summaries and this is my first fanfic so I will have horrible writing but please bear with me. I hope to see your review in the future.
1. Introduction!

Hello~ So this is just something I want to do to contribute to this fandom. This chapter will be me explaining. Please review so I know what to write about!

Rules(sorry about this!):

1\. Once you have requested a pair please tell me a setting or problem and what they have to overcome and/or deal with.

2\. I refuse to write anything 18+. Unless it's language.

3\. Please keep fangirling/fanboying and raging/harsh ranting to a minimum in the comments.

4\. Remember that this is for fun and I would like to keep it that way, so no heavy hate comments.

5\. I'm not against the use of Oc's, but please give a description of what they look like, personality and all that jazz.

6\. Sorry about these rules, but I hope you have fun!

Here I'll give you an example:

Osamu x Yuma/Yuma x Osamu Osamu wanting to stay up to be with Yuma longer.

"You should really get to bed now."

"No, I want to spend quality time with my boyfriend on the roof at night."

"But Osamu, it's 11:45. You need your rest for the rank wars tomorrow." It was as Yuma had said, they had the B-rank wars tomorrow. So why wouldn't Osamu go to bed already?

"And I'm going to walk home?" asked Osamu, who, even without Jin's side effect, knew the answer. 'What a dumb question.' Thought Yuma.

"No. You are to sleep here in my room." Osamu's suspicions were correct.

"What about you?"

'Is he full of stupid questions when he's tired?' With a sigh the neighbor told the obvious to his sleep deprived boyfriend. Osamu hadn't been able to sleep recently due to all the thinking he was doing.

"Remember? My body is made out of trion so I don't need sleep." It was something so simple Yuma started thinking the world revolved around him when he was with him. 'No, he is very tired right now. The world does not revolve around me. So why does he make me feel this way?' It was the one thing that, no matter how hard he tried to figure out, Yuma was never going to get.

"Oh yeah. *yawns* Okay I'm going to bed now." Even though he said this Osamu started to fall again. His decent was stopped by Yuma catching him. Yuma was stronger than he looks. Good to know.

"Woah there. Here let me help you." Sometimes Yuma thought that his captain was a bit helpless, clueless, and a dork to some extent. His helpless, clueless, clumsy, cute dork.

Yeah... Sorry if there was any typos, Oocness, and other things I missed when typing it. As you can see, they aren't going to be very long, so I will mainly pair them up on one update at a time. If anything happens in one drabble, it will not effect any other one. Unless the same person wishes there to be a part two of sorts. I hope to deliver updates once or twice a week. If I'm not able to I will probably (hopefully) inform you all. With all love, hope, and kindness, bye~


	2. Stories of colds, kisses, and love

Hello~

So sorry that I haven't been active like I promised. I realize now that my updates will be random, but hopefully they will be awesome. Anyways, I want to thank some people for reviewing and giving me prompts that I didn't use: Shana (guest), TheAnimeTrain (I read your works and it is a honor to have you read this.), ExpressingMyFeelings (I don't see much of any pairing!). You all had lovely ideas, but I had a very hard time transferring my thoughts.

Disclaimer: Luna Starlight does not own World Trigger or anything mentioned in here. If she did own WT then it would be poop and everyone would hate it.

Reiji x Shiori trigger on (guest)

"So Reiji, what game do you want to play next?"

"Hmm... How about Lime The Game?"

"But that game takes forever! Pick again."

"Well everyone left somewhere for the whole day, Shiori. We have more than enough time."

"Fine. But I call blue car!"

"You always get the blue car though."

~A time after Lime The Game started~

"And I spin a..."

"Hurry up and spin it Reiji. I want to beat you soon."

"ACHOOOO!"

"0.0 ...YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"Shiori calm down. It's just a sneeze!"

"No it isn't! You're not supposed to sneeze!"

"Shiori, everyone snee- ACHOO!"

"Stop it! You're not allowed to sneeze!"

"Really?"

"Yes really! Ahhh! You have a fever! We've got to get you to a doctor!"

"It's just a cold. I'll be fine."

"No you're not! Go lie down on a couch while I get some medicine!"

Reiji tried to but failed miserably. This did nothing to the operator's nerves.

"The parasite has paralyzed your legs!"

"No it did not. I just feel light-headed. Help me over will you?"

"Of course! But you better not give me any germs!"

"Fine, fine. But what happened to the medicine?"

"Oh! That's right! I'll have it ready in a bit!"

So, with Reiji on a couch Shiori went through the cabinets on the hunt for cold medicine.

Which caused the following:

Shiori screamed bloody murder, Reiji got a headache. Shiori screamed again and ran like a mad man trying to remember where the medicine was. Jin walked in with some cold remedies and left saying 'his kohais needed him.'. Shiori dressed up like a nurse to try and lighten the mood. Everyone came home and saw this:

Reiji lying on a couch being fed chicken noodle soup from a nurse Shiori. Everyone laughed. But Yuma and Hyuse who were confused by the laughter. Jin filled them in and Yuma laughed while Hyuse tried to hide a smile. Unfortunately he hid it well.

The end!

Jin x Osamu Chick1966

'He's totally going to think I'm weird. He's going to laugh at me!'

'He's going to totally reject me.' Osamu thought these thoughts by himself on a cold spring night.

What he didn't realize was that the person of his thoughts walked behind him.

"Hey Four Eyes. What're you thinking about? It's freezing up here."

"Oh! H-hey J-jin-san! Nothing much!" Osamu did _not_ except _him_ to come _here_.

"I may not have Yuma's side effect, but that's a lie."

'Oh no, I have to tell him! I'm so underprepared it's not even funny.'

"O-oh, umm, well, t-there is s-something I want to tell you. B-but please don't laugh at me!"

"Okay?" 'Wait, this wasn't a dream but my side effect? Thought it was a dream.'

"W-well Jin-senpi, I-I, l-lo, you." By now Osamu was redder than a tomato.

"Huh? Sorry, can't hear you. Can you speak up a bit?" 'He's adorable.'

"H-huh? Oh! Yeah! S-sure! Jin-senpi, I-I, *deep breath* I love you Jin-senpi!"

Jin's eyes widened when he practically yelled that.

"A-ah! I'm sorry!"

Osamu bowed and bolted to the door. But before he could take three steps a strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss.

Osamu's eyes widened when he realized that _Jin_ was _kissing_ him! Osamu welcomed the warmth of Jin's lips on his own. He thought that nothing could ruin this moment. Until Jin pulled away.

"So, does is that a good reply?" Jin said and smiled cheekily and blushed a bit. Defiantly not as much as Osamu though.

All Osamu could manage right then was a nod. And that was all Jin the reassurance he needed to kiss him again and again.

~The next morning at breakfast~

"Hey everyone, I have very important announcement to make!" Jin excitedly announced.

"Hn? What is it Jin-san?" Chika asked.

"Osamu and I are going out now!"

No one said anything but looked from Jin to Osamu.

"Yeah, I know." said Yuma.

"Huh? But how? We haven't told anyone yet." asked a very confused captain.

"Yeah, but I was there so I filmed it." Yuma admitted with the straightest expression ever, like he was talking about the weather.

"No way!" "Really?" "Show me! I need to upload it to Smilebook, Chirp, ect. right away!" "Delete it!" Were just a few of the various yells.

"I already uploaded i to Smilebook and UsTube." Yuma reassured them.

And Osamu set a new record for his amount of blush.

The end!

Well that's all I'm going to do for now. Please review! With all love, hope, and kindness,bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! And welcome back to another WTSD! Today I'm taking only one from my selection. I'm sorry, there were some really awesome ships and pairs I wanted to write but sadly didn't get a scene to work with, or it was a bit to sad for my taste. Anyways, I really want to thank all of you who favorited and fallowed this! Your support really makes me very happy! Anyway, thank you for your review: Ri-Ryn (can I call Ri-chan?), Heyo (guest) (thank you for liking the stories!), chills10124 (glad you can see it.), EmbraceTheNerd (I'm doing some research on the other one!), and TheAnimeTrain (thank you!).

EmbraceTheNerd ChikaxEma, fluff, no scene.

"Um… Ema-kun?" asked a nervous sniper.

"Yes?" answered a lil'boy who was messing with a thing for a thing.

"Would you, um, er, like to come over to Tamakoma sometime to bake cookies?"

Why it toke her so much courage just to ask him to help bake cookies, she didn't know.

"Okay, but what's the occasion, Chika-san?"

'There must be something going on that calls for cookies.' Thought Ema.

"W-well soon it's going to be the one year anniversary that me, Osamu-kun, and Yuma-kun all joined Border. I want to celebrate it with cookies. Oh, but I want to surprise them! That's why I'm asking for your help!"

"So they don't know. Alright I'll be there."

Relief and happiness spread across her face when he accepted her offer, although it wasn't that big of a deal anyway. I mean she just wanted her boyfriend to help her bake some cookies for her friends after all.

"O-okay! Thanks! Can you come over after school next Friday then?"

"Next Friday… Sure, I can make it." He nodded to prove his point while preparing excuses to use if someone wanted to do something that day with him.

He's not going to miss it for the world.

Hey~ Thank you for sticking with me and reading my horrible writing! It's much appreciated! I'll write when I get a good mood + nice review. That or once a month or so. With all love, hope, and kindness, bye~


	4. We get a yandere!

Soooooooooo I haven't updated in for ever. To which I have no excuse. I had ships and prompts and time. And for that I'm sorry, but here! Have a new chapter of World Trigger Drabbles! Today I'm taking Yandere!Osamu x Chika from MistressAfriCoffee! She doesn't have a prompt but I instantly thought of this. Enjoy~

Yuma was taking a shower.

'Perferct.' Thought Osamu, 'He'll have his guard down, the perfect setting for doing the deed.'

Osamu tried the door, it was locked.

'Damn it.' Osamu thought angrily.

Where was the key? He _needed_ to get in there.

After a bit of searching he finally found it in between some boxes of rice crackers.

Osamu returned to the outside of the bathroom and thought of what he was about to do and why. He figured this would help him go through with it.

'I'm going in there to take off Yuma's ring, a.k.a., to kill Yuma. Why, because he's a possible love rival.'

Having just confirmed what he was about to do, he unlocked to door and went in.

"Hey, someone's in here!" called Yuma as he fastened the fluffy white towel around his waist.

"Huh? There you are Yuma! Sorry for intruding but I have something to tell you, a very big secret!" responded Osamu, making sure to keep his voice normal. It wouldn't do any good to let Yuma to know, right?

"That's a lie Osamu-kun. Thought you were done with such stupid lies." calmly stated the neighbor.

Rushing over to Yuma to hold his hands together he pleaded not guilty.

"What good would it do for me to lie to you? I have something _really_ big to tell you about!" whined Osamu.

While he was whining, Osamu started to make his fingers dance over to the ring.

"*sigh* Okay Osamu-kun, what do you want to tell me?" Yuma caved. It seemed like he really did have something to tell him.

Once he finished saying that three things happened:

1) Osamu moved his head towards Yuma's ear. Acting as if he was going to tell him a secret.

2)Osamu's fingers started the ring past the first joint.

3) The door opened to reveal Jin.

Jin was panting heavily, as if he had just ran here from where ever he was before.

"STOP!" Jin yelled, furious that something like this could possibly even happen. Why would his cute little kohai do this? Why would Osamu try to. To. To _kill_ Yuma? Weren't they friends? What happened?

As soon as they heard Jin they both froze.

Yuma made his other fingers tangle and trap the ring.

Osamu tried to pull the ring off but Yuma already had his fingers tangled with his in a way that could not be easily undone.

Jin rushed toward a confused yet angry Osamu and a confused, shocked, and still-wet-from-his-shower Yuma. Jin pushed himself between the two and glared daggers at Osamu.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Jin cooly as he somehow untangled their hands.

"What's going on?" came the voice of Chika as she too ran up to the bathroom.

'N-no. She can't see me like this! She could never love someone like me.' glumly thought Osamu.

And boy, was he right.

Because once Yuma was dry, dressed and behind Jin somewhere safe Jin told her that Osamu was trying to kill Yuma for some reason Chika looked horrified.

"W-why would you do something like that?!" screamed Chika.

"Because he was getting in the way of our love."

"Love? I could never love someone who hurts my friends! I'm quitting the team as long as you're in it!"

 **Heart Break**

And now for what happened afterwards.

Osamu was kicked out of Border for attempted murder on another teammate.

Chika and Yuma made their own team with just the two of them.

Chika and Yuma get restraining orders for Osamu.

Yuma gets transferred to a new school.

Chika stops interaccting with Ema for sometime.

Chika starts to date Ema.

An- Hello, I hoped you enjoyed! I had fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading this! Please leave a ship and a scenario for me to do! Also, there is a different version where Osamu gets a way with murder. Would you like to see/read that? Let me know!


End file.
